Vincy
"Nice suit dude, now you are my golden fan..." - Vincy "Um, guys? Why is that thing staring at me like that? It's weird." - Cyber Guy Vincy describing Cyber Guy, and Cyber Guy responding to it. 'Vinicius '('Vincy '''in Cyber Hero Crossover Webisodes and Generation C) is official mascot of the 2016 Rio Summer Olympics that was designed by Luciana Eguti and Paulo Muppet which represents all Brazilian mammals. In Cyber Hero series, he only appears in special webisodes as a minor guest role and cameos then his first main debut in Cyber Hero: Generation C. However, he can transform into ViniciusSprit which is a form of a Sprit cybernoid, Cyber Vinicius which is dressed in a Cyber Hero costume. He had a sister named Valery which is a female version of himself. He is also a special guest member of World Cyber Heroes as chosen by Cyber Guy, but Klaus-Vonburge told others that there supposed to have no animals in our group. However, since he is also a cybernoid, Cyber Guy and others agreed to join the group as a volunteer, not an official member. Later, he enjoyed himself to fight for peace and justice. However, Klaus apologized to Cyber Guy that he is just a lonely animal who wanted a partner. He also appears in Cyber Hero: Codename C as a non-speaking character in some certain episodes until the episode "Veni, vidi, VINCY!" which he will be voiced by a guest child star Jade Pettyjohn. After all, he returns to his hometown which is in the Amazon Rain forest and stated that he will be back temporarily on Christmas. Later, he moved back to Tokyo along with his siblings after being adopted by a female Japanese teen. He appears again in the episode "Vincy's Dreams". Vincy also appears as one of Glacier Games competitors for Team Brazil who qualified for special snowboarding but was lost to Ideki-Shida's Team Yokawan unnamed member. However, he forgives Cyber Guy that he cannot made it for a gold, but he received an extra one from Team Glacier. In the near season finale of Cyber Hero: Source of Power, he eventually left Chris-Skywarp and was adopted by Natalia in the special episodes. However, he literally left Natalia after he saw J.A.K.E and Su then suddenly Natalia realized that she did not adopt him which is just a mistake. Later, it appears that Natalia has already adopted Vanery which is one of Vincy's siblings. In Cyber Hero: Fatal Front, he is currently owned by Natalia in the special episodes despite of his national origin since Natalia is currently resides in the Skywarp residence along with other Cinderella Girls characters from different nations such as Layla and Yao FeiFei. However, he and Su are invited by Eli Ayase to join her fun club. Background Write the first section of your page here. Trivia * In this version, he doesn't have a Rio 2016 logo in his tummy which is the same as one of the Sporting pose artworks. * He does not speak in the CN shorts while in Cyber Hero series, he got a guest speaking role. * It is renamed as "Vincy" in Cyber Hero specials due to Copyright issues with the Olympic Organizing Committee. * It appears that Vincy had possessed Cybernoid powers even he is not a cybernoid. * He dislikes evil organizations which they are the ones who commit various crimes. * Vincy's official name is Vinicius which was named after Vinicius de Moraes, a Brazilian bossa nova composer. However, his name is Cyber Hero series is a pun on Leonardo de Vinci. * He will be voice by Jeremy Shada in the show while in the video game, he will be voiced by Tara Strong. * Since he got bored, he make friends with Cyber Guy and other allies especially members of the World Cyber Heroes League which reminds of Olympic Athletes from around the world. * Besides the Cyberlympics, he also mentions the Glacier Games. * It is possible that Vincy is never forgotten by his fans since the Cyber Hero series took place in a year 2020. * Since the previous Cyberlympics, he got any injuries while he's competing any sports. * His armored form appearance is similar to Sonic Riders. * He was ruined by both Valden and Naughty Santy since last Christmas. * Also he was bullied by Blake-Blitgrease, Petrina-Vines, and Paige-Grassfall on his dream along with 2 Japanese schoolgirls. * He was a co-pilot of a fifth Salamander fighter jet along with Cyber Guy which was never ordered, but was approved by Klaus in order to defeat the Misoan interceptor. * He has two statues of him are built in two countries which are the following: ** One in Rio de Janeiro which was placed in the front of the Olympic Stadium. ** The second statue was placed in the fictionalized Olympic Memorabilia in Cyber Tokyo. However, this statue is an armored version of Vincy. * After being taken to the veterinarian, it appears on the status that he is an animal cybernoid that was built from Brazil. * In the Cyber Hero: Generation C episode "Accused Mammal", he is being accused by the Impostor Vincy of the crimes that he committed by the fake one. However, he was freed from being accused by Cyber Guy and the rest of the protagonists that he had never committed any criminal activities before. ** However, this episode is never aired due to animal cruelty references. *He is good friends with Su then later become adopted brothers after Su's parents are gone. *In a currently unreleased card, Vincy is seen giving the Olympic Flag to the Cyber Hero Series' version of the 2020 Olympics Mascot. The mascot is currently unnamed. **However, the mascot of the 2020 Summer Olympics hasn't created yet during that year since Soohorang was approved and unveiled in 2016 (the year where the Summer Olympics in Rio de Janeiro was held). Later, the mascot has replaced with Cyber Guy instead. *Unlike Su which mistakenly for the real Soohorang, he doesn't mentions his official mascot name. *He has an ability that can color change which depends on the season like the following: **Spring: TBA **Summer: His default color based on the official mascot appearance without an Olympic logo but sometimes he wears clothes. **Fall: TBA **Winter: His color is white wearing a blue winter clothing. *He was chosen as a guest representive during CyberCon 2018 in New York City. *His casual clothing appearance bears a resemblance to this Rio 2016 pin. Quotes ''"The games are now over, but I will start being a guest star in Cyber Hero.." "I'm very exciting to go to Cyber Tokyo!!" "Glacier Games!, Here I Come!!" - When he enter the Glacier Games. "You guys remember me before? I am Vincy of Team Icedrill!! I'm here to compete for a GOLD!! And For all the Nations!!" - To all competators except for Team Yokawa "Summer?? I ain't here for summer. I just want one gold medal." - To a Team Yokawan member. "Hey! What the heck are you doin?? You can't put an explosive in my bobsled." - To a Team Yokawan member. "Welp, there goes the whole track." - After Cyber Guy disarmed the bomb on his bobsled, which explodes in mid air. "ENOUGH THIS MADNESS!! WHY DID YOU PLANT AN EXPLOSIVE?!! YOU THINK YOU GONNA WIN FOR THIS?!! I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ALL DISQUALIFIED!!" - To all Team Yokawan members and their captain. "Hey Cyber Guy, it looks like those genetic cyborgs likes to dominate each team. It looks like they are unnamed and unusual but they are very terrible then the Blacksnow Gang." - Explaining to Cyber Guy about how Team Yokawan dangerous are. "Now, I start my first tech job" - When Vincy started fixing and customizing bobsleds. "What?? SUUUUuuu!" - When he finally met Su back again and later they became adopted brothers. "Now, our journey has begun!" - To Su and Cyber Guy. "Alright Cyber Guy, I can really do my best in sports and games but not just as a guest mascot.." - To Cyber Guy when he is prepared in Tokyo. Also in the flashback scene. "Wow! SKY Federation are very amazing and cool!! This is where Cyber Guy assigned." - Describing the entire SKY Federation. "I will introduce you to my new crossover friend.. Natalia." - When he introduces Natalia to Chris-Skywarp and his relatives. "Eli, you are so sweet and pretty. Thanks for letting me joining your club." - After he was accepted by Eli Ayase to join her club. Gallery Single Artwork Vinicius (Vincy) - New Update.png Vini 2.png Vini 3.png Vincy - Armored Up.png|His Armored form. Vincy - Armored.png|Another Armored Vincy Vincy - Winter.png|Winter variant. Vincy - Casual Clothes.png|Casual Clothing variant Group artwork VincyAndSu.png|With Su. CHMascotGuests.png|Vincy (Center), along with MIRA-20 and Su. Fanmade Card Appearance SpecialOlympicCard 2.png SpecialOlympicCard 1.png SuAndVincyCard2018.png|Appearance during the 2018 Winter Olympics with Su. Category:Licensed Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Mascots Category:Animals Category:Good Guys Category:Males Category:Crossover Characters Category:Cybernoids from Brazil Category:Heroes